Skyrog
Captain Skyrog is the commander of the 8th Company of the Blood Serpents Space Marine Chapter and one of only two Space Marines to have survived the lamentable event that the Chapter refers to as 'The Fall'. Background Captain Skyrog was born on Isolis V, a planet in the Sacarus Sector. He rarely talks about his life prior to becoming a Space Marine, and as such very little is known about who he was. He was recruited to the Blood Serpents when Chapter Master Salsain visited Isolis V looking for new recruits, Skyrog saw the ginormous, winged Space Marine, and immediately went to sign up to become a Space Marine. Skyrog's time in the Scout Company is completely undocumented, and he has no intention of discussing it with anyone. After leaving the Scout Company he was put into the 8th company as a battle brother in Squad Asterog. The two of them formed a quick friendship as they fought alongside each other in many battles. During the events of the Fall Squad Asterog lost eight of its ten members prior to the Blood Serpents going to the surface to kill of the last of the Tyranids. On the surface Skyrog fought hard to hold back the onslaught of creatures seeking to overwhelm the few remaining Blood Serpents, blasting several of them with his Plasma Pistol, and carving up others with his Chainsword. As Asterog moved to face down the giant leader beast Skyrog, believing Asterog was about to die, took a deep breath, and prepared to launch himself at the beast. But then it collapsed before it could kill Asterog, and all of the smaller creatures around it started to flee, Skyrog felt a sense of relief knowing that the beasts were beaten. Skyrog spent most of the time while Asterog was out rebuilding the chapter in his room on Astoran thinking over all the events that had occurred during The Fall and how he could try to prevent them. He came to three conclusions; first the Death Company must be destroyed completely, they are to susceptible to influence from people who might turn traitor. Second, the auxiliary command structures of the Reclusiarchy, Librarius, Apothicron, and Forge had to much autonomy and should be enveloped into the company structure, with the Reclusiarchy being completely disbanded after what Kuthru Zarlan had done. Thirdly, whatever these strange living creatures were, they must be completely destroyed before they could overpower the entire Imperium. After Skyrog took this advice to Asterog, Asterog used some of it to build the Codex Serpenta. After Astoran returned to reality 5000 years later Skyrog desired to learn about everything that had happened in the previous 5000 years. To accomplish this he sent several people out from Isolis V, his home world, and spread them out across the galaxy to inform him of not only the events that happened, but events that would happen as they happened. Skyrog's first major conflict as Captain was the War of Serpents when the Chaos Serpents Warband chased the depleted 2nd company back to Astoran, and slaughtered their way through the two companies stationed on Astoran. During the defense of Astoran Skyrog lead his 8th company in several hit and run raids on the Chaos Serpents using the tunnels of Astoran. As the Blood Serpents got pushed back to the command room Skyrog pulled his remaining forces into the command room where several Chaos Serpents, including two of their lords attacked Skyrog and his remaining Sky Serpents. Skyrog charged at the two Chaos Lords, swinging his ax at the them, and firing his Plasma Pistol, landing more blows on them then they landed on him, then one of the Lords got behind Skyrog as he swung his ax decapitating the first lord the second Lord plunged his sword at Skyrog, but one of the Sky Serpents leaped in the way of the blade, saving Skyrog. Skyrog then turned around, and just before he could kill the second Lord the Chaos Gods sucked the Chaos Serpents back into the Warp, leaving Skyrog, and the few remaining Blood Serpents feeling relief. For the next 346 years Skyrog lead the Sky Serpents on many battles across the Imperium primarily in the Segmentum Obscurus and he had defeated a wide variety of xenos races from Orks to Eldar, along with his fair share of Chaos. Then in 936.M41 when Lord Commander Asterog returned to Astoran with the 5th company having fallen victim to the Green Rage Skyrog ordered his forces to immediately pull back from the campaign to cleanse Ocrais of Orks leaving the local Astra Militarum forces staring in bewilderment as the Space Marines that had been thoroughly defeating the Ork forces just up and left them behind to be crushed under a green tide. Upon his return to Astoran, Skyrog confronted Asterog and demanded that he immediately execute all of the 5th company. Personality Skyrog has an intense hatred of Chaplains, the Black (and Green) Rage, and Tyranids, due to the major role they all played in The Fall, and as such, works his hardest to purge all three from the galaxy, without much success. His intense emotions toward these entities has lead to his company forming a cult around him, which are so loyal to him that they will willingly sacrifice themselves to Skyrog if they believe they are falling to the Green Rage. Despite his intense hatred of the Black Rage, and desire to eradicate it from existence Skyrog himself is feeling a pull towards it, more so after the Battle of Baal when he let it in to help him fend off the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Leviathan. The only reason he has not executed himself yet is because he believes that as he lives he will be able to cure more from the affliction. While Skyrog is extremely loyal to the Emperor of Man, his views on Guilliman could be heretical, if he let them be known. Because Skyrog sees Guilliman as a Xenos Spawn who is trying to claim Terra in the name of the Aeldari. This belief has lead to Skyrog creating the plan he calls Imperium Primus. The Imperium Primus The Imperium Primus is Skyrog's plan to remove Guilliman from the Imperium, along with his Primaris Space Marines. In the event Skyrog believes that Guilliman has claimed too much power he will first kill off any members of the Blood Serpents that will not fight for him, then issue this message across as much of the Imperium as possible. "Attention all citizens of the Imperium of Man loyal to our glorious Emperor of Mankind, and not the treasonous xeno spawn Guilliman. The traitor Guilliman has effectively declared himself Emperor, a title he has no claim to. I am calling on all of you to make your way through whatever means you have available to Astoran, the homeworld of my chapter. once our force is strong enough will will launch a crusade in the manner our glorious Emperor once did to reclaim the planets of the Imperium in his name! Our first target will be Terra itself to rescue the Emperor from the traitors." To help him with this plan Skyrog has been working hard on a project he calls the Red Legion, an army made of soldiers he created by combining Astartes with Custodes genetics with the help of the Synote Forge Worlds Techpriest Dominus, and the Sanguinary Priest Garras. He has been slowly building up the Red Legion, and training it for one purpose, killing Astartes, especially Primaris. While he does not know how many will answer his call to arms, the first job of the Imperium Primus will be to claim the area around Astoran, and secure his base of operations before moving on to strike at Terra, before moving throughout the rest of the Imperium and push Guilliman's forces out of as much of the Imperium as quickly as possible so he can move on to dealing with the external threats. Wargear & Equipment *'Artificer Mk VII Power Armour' *'The ''Sky Serpent's Wing: A specialized Jump Pack with the body of a Tyranid Gargoyle attached to the back. *The Rages End: A massive, master-crafted two-handed Power-Ax. *'''Plasma Pistol *'Storm Shield' Category:Blood Serpents Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Tyranidswarm